Explosively-formed penetrator (EFP) warheads have proven useful against steel and other re-enforced armors. In a conventional single EFP, illustrated in FIG. 1, a main explosive charge 12 proximate to a detonator ignition train 18 is pressed or cast and machined in a steel casing or shell 14 that accommodates a liner 16 having a hemispherical, trumpet, conical or other similar shape. The liner is pressed into a machined cavity of the explosive charge. The liner is made of a highly ductile metal having a high density, such as copper, molybdenum, tungsten, aluminum, or the like. As illustrated in FIG. 2, when the explosive charge 12 is detonated by the detonator ignition train 18, the liner 16 is projected forward as a molten metal elongated slug, referred to as a penetrating jet, that can travel typically at speeds above 9.66 kilometers per second (6 miles per second). The high velocity, high density jet is able to pierce metal armors and other similar re-enforced targets.
Present-day EFP warheads exhibit several drawbacks, however. Some conventional EFP warheads use multiple EFPs that are projected forward in a unidirectional, i.e., single, direction. Accordingly, such EFP warheads are useful against a single armored vehicle. However, where numbers of tanks, vehicles, ships, jets, helicopters, and the like are positioned and/or may be advancing from several directions in a 360 degree battlefield theater, time is critical to the outcome of the battle. The effectiveness of a single or multiple EFPs unidirectionally projected becomes insufficient to gain ground on the battlefield theater.
In addition, having recognized the vulnerability of battlefield armors to high velocity penetrating jets, armor manufacturers have advanced today's battlefield armor design significantly. Through the use of ceramic materials and advanced composites, effectiveness of EFPs has decreased from a lethality standpoint and are much less damaging to an armor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a multidirectional, spherically-shaped explosive device with significantly more lethality and higher destructive effects than conventional warheads. In addition, it is desirable to provide a spherically-shaped explosive device having a plurality of liners that are projected uniformly and radially from a center point of the device upon detonation of the device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.